Truths Revealed
by coolgamer
Summary: Ash finds out he is the son of Giovanni one day and decides to put an end to team rocket for good. He is joined on this quest by his half brother Silver and a few of his friends. AshxGary, Yaoi.


**Hey I hope you'll all like this Pokémon story! **

**Summary: Ash finds out that he is Giovanni's son and decides to rid the world of team rocket for good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**~A Dark Future on the Horizon~**

The room was pitch black except for the light coming from the T.V. screen that was turned on. The light landed briefly over a figure sitting in a chair watching the T.V. intently. He had dark brown hair swept back to give him a superior look and his black eyes glared at the screen as he smirked at it evilly. He wore and orange suit, with a green vest and a white dress shirt underneath it and a red tie.

He leaned back as he crossed his legs and placed his elbows on the chair's arms. He laced his hands together and brought them to his face as he looked deep in thought at the T.V. The door to the room slid open as several pairs of footsteps could be heard entering the room. The footsteps stopped and waited behind the chair for the man to acknowledge them.

The man pressed a button for the lights to come on as he turned to face them over the desk. The T.V. remained on behind him as he stared the people in front of him carefully. Ten people stood before him. Five of the people stood closest to him and seemed the most at ease; these were the five elites of Team Rocket.

The first person was a young woman with red hair and crimson red eyes; her name was Arianna. She wore a white dress that had a slit down the legs and a black diamond in the middle. Underneath was a black shirt. The dress had black lining on it as well. On the left side of her chest was a black pentagon with a red R on it. To complete the outfit she wore gold earrings, white boots, and a black belt that rested on her waist.

The girl to her right had blonde hair that was curly and in pigtails at the side of her head and blue eyes and was named Domino. She wore a black t-shirt with a red R on the front and a white mini-skirt with a red stripe just above the bottom. She also wore white gloves with a red stripe at the top that reached her shirt sleeves, and boots that reached above her knees that also had a red stripe at the top. To complete her look she had on a red and white hat.

To the red haired woman's left was a man with blue hair and green eyes he was named Archer. He like the woman wore an all white uniform. He wore a white top with a black pentagon with a red R on the left of the shirt with white pants. The shirt had white lining on the sleeves and underneath the shirt was a black shirt. To complete the outfit he wore a black belt and pure white boots.

To the man's left was another man with blue hair and blue eyes he was known as Proton. He wore a complete black outfit with gold lining on the color and sleeves. He had on white gloves that reached his shirt sleeves and had a red stripe on the top and white boots with a red stripe near the top that reached below his knees and had his black pants tucked into them. To complete his outfit he wore a white belt and a black hat. On the front of his shirt was a red R with gold lines running from the neckline down.

Next to him was the last elite another man, this one had purple hair and a goofy look with purple eyes and a goatee and he was named Petrel. He wore the same outfit as the other man but his was completely fixed up while the other man had his unbuttoned at the tip. His belt was white and held three small items in a few of the canisters. Unlike the other man he did not wear a black hat; in fact he wore no hat.

The other members consisted of two women and three men of a less class then the other five. The five of them all looked slightly uneasy as they waited to be acknowledged by the boss and the five elites.

The first woman had blonde hair that was curled like the elite blonde's hair into pigtails but it did not frame her face but was out to the side. She had blue eyes and a kind face her name was Annie. She wore a black leather tank top with white lining on the neck and black leather pants that had pink on the bottom of the left leg that reached to her knees and had a pink ring in the shape of lips just above the knees on the left side as well. He gloves reached above her elbows and were a light pink with a big silver ring around it. To complete the outfit she wore black high heel boots and big silver hoop earrings.

The other woman had blue hair that spiked backwards and reached above her shoulders with red eyes she was called Oakley. She wore an outfit similar to the other woman's except she didn't have pink on the left leg but blue markings similar on her left leg. She wore light blue gloves that reach her elbows and had golden bands on them instead of silver. Her tank top also was lined with gold at the neck instead of silver. To complete her outfit she wore high heel boots and gold hoop earrings.

The first man had brown hair and a goatee his face was covered by a golden mask he was only known as The Iron-Masked Marauder. The place where his eyes would have been was black with a red line over it. He wore a black shirt and black shorts that didn't reach his knees. Underneath these were gray under clothes. On top of his shirt was a red vest with gold spikes on top and vest had three spots on each side for pokeballs and was connected by a brown connector. Underneath the vest you could barely see the red R. To complete the outfit he wore gold and red boots, a gold band on each arm, and a golden belt.

The second man had blonde hair that spiked to the side and his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses and named Attila. He was very muscular and wore a blue tank top underneath a gray vest that was open and had it been closed the red R on it would have been complete. He wore gray military pants and black boots with the pants tucked into them. To complete the outfit he had blue belt underneath the vest that went across his chest and a black belt.

The last man had blue hair that spiked in differently and went past his shoulder and green eyes and he was named Hun. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt underneath gray shirt that had red slits on the sleeve and red R on the front. He wore gray loose pants with red lining on the bottom and black boots.

The man stared all ten of the members down as they stood at attention. He leaned back as he finished looking them over. Ariana shifted as she spoke.

"You called for us sir?" She asked with authority as well as with hopefulness.

"Yes. I was reviewing the trouble that a few of you have had." The man said as he looked at the five behind the elites.

"Sir we're very sorry." Annie, Oakley, and the Iron-Masked Marauder said at once, being the three recently broken out of jail.

"Who was the boy that caused you three so much trouble?" The man asked.

"Some kid." Annie said as she looked bored.

"I think his name was Ash Ketchum." Oakley guessed.

"That sounds right. I mentioned him to Butch and Cassidy and they confirmed his name." Iron-Masked stated.

"So he is related to Daniel Ketchum?" the man asked.

"Sir?" Archer asked.

The man turned the T.V. that was behind him off and directed the video to the T.V. on the side of the room so the others could see. The video was of an old news report of the death of one of the Pokémon G-Men. It showed a young woman with auburn hair tied into a ponytail wearing a black dressing crying as she held the hand of a small boy. The boy looked to be only three and had black hair that was slightly spiky and he wore a black dress suit. Next to the woman stood a man with red hair who had his hand on her shoulder he too wore a black dress suit, recognized now as Spencer Hale. Also near the three was an older man in a black dress suit, professor Oak, and a young boy with brown hair also wearing a black dress suit. All of them were grieving as the funeral service was conducted.

The woman cried as she leaned against the red haired man. The young boy cried as well though he did not understand what was going on and only cried because his mother was crying. Giovanni paused the video when it showed a close up of the woman's face.

"Delia…" Ariana whispered.

"Yes. I had Daniel Ketchum taken care of because he was becoming a nuisance to me and for taking Delia away." The man stated coolly.

"The boy then that stopped us was Daniel Ketchum's son then?" Oakley asked.

"Yes it seems that he is. He seems to be just like his father in the fact that he meddles in our business quite a lot." The man stated angrily.

"He's about a year older then Silver." Proton stated.

"What of it?" Ariana asked.

"It means that the boy was born nine months or so around the time Delia left." Domino stated.

"Yes it would seem so." The man growled.

"I did some background checks on Daniel Ketchum." Archer stated.

"Hmm?" The man asked.

"When I came upon the boys name I noticed that there had been a DNA check on the boy and Daniel." Archer stated.

"A DNA check?" The man asked.

"Yes. The report stated that Delia had asked for her new born child and Daniel to have a DNA test." Archer explained.

"The test was positive?" Proton asked.

"No it was negative. The baby was born May 22 precisely nine months since Daniel and Delia first met." Archer stated.

"Which means Delia was pregnant before she met Daniel Ketchum." The man said as his eyes widened.

"Yes. This means that he is most likely your son sir." Archer stated.

"There is no true proof though." Domino stated.

"Are you saying that Delia cheated on the boss before Daniel?" Proton asked.

"It is possible." Domino argued.

"Silence!" The boss shouted.

"Sorry…" Proton and Domino apologized.

"Domino is right though sir." Petrel stated.

"No she is not right. The boy is indeed the boss' son." Archer stated.

"How would you know?" Ariana asked.

"Why I found this letter in your room Ariana from Delia." Archer said as he brought up a letter.

"What?" Ariana asked confused.

"It was mailed June 5th. In it Delia tells you that she gave birth to a baby boy and that it was not Daniel's son but Giovanni's." Archer stated.

"You knew?" Giovanni asked coldly.

"I… didn't mean to keep it a secret but I thought about how you couldn't get so close to the boy with the Pokémon G-Men and others on the lookout for you to approach Delia." Ariana stated.

"You took the chance to bear his child though when you found out." Proton stated.

"Yes I did. I knew it was dangerous for the boss to get near Delia at the time so I took advantage of the situation of her leaving to bear him a child." Ariana stated.

"Enough!" Giovanni growled.

"Sir!" Ariana started.

"You're all dismissed. Ariana I do not want to see you for a while so do not approach me. Archer you'll be rewarded for this find. I want you all to gain information on Ash Ketchum for me. Also see if it is possible to approach Delia. Find Silver as well I wish to see him." Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir!" They all said as they saluted before leaving the room.

Giovanni turned back to the T.V. behind him as it turned back on and he watched the same news cast play over again this time he paused it on the boy's face. He smirked evilly as a plan began to form.

**~End Prologue~**

**Characters:**

**Ariana: Team rocket executive in heart gold and soul silver.**

**Domino: Team Rocket elite from Pokémon Mewtwo Returns.**

**Archer: Team Rocket executive in heart gold and soul silver.**

**Proton: Team Rocket executive in heart gold and soul silver.**

**Petrel: Team Rocket executive in heart gold and soul silver.**

**Annie: Team Rocket spy in Pokémon Heroes.**

**Oakley: Team Rocket spy in Pokémon Heroes.**

**The Iron-Masked Marauder: Team Rocket member in Pokémon 4ever.**

**Attila: Team Rocket member in the episode: The Legend of Thunder!**

**Hun: Team Rocket member in the episode: The Legend of Thunder!**

**Silver: Rival in gold, silver, crystal, heart gold, and soul silver, proven in heart gold/soul silver to be Giovanni's son.**

**I hope you all liked it please review.**


End file.
